


Rude

by bigbootymalik



Series: Rude [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbootymalik/pseuds/bigbootymalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Liam is Mr.Perfect and Zayn's parents treat him as one of the family but Zayn is in love with Harry.</p><p>ZARRY ENDGAME</p><p>"Can I have your son for the rest of my life? Say yes, cause' I need to know"<br/>It's based off the song "Rude" by Magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party on a wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is cliché

 

It was just one of those complicated things that got out of hand. Zayn's father was the CEO of a huge banking company and naturally he was knee deep in money -more like neck deep- it got to his head. Now, when he found out Zayn was gay he wasn't thrilled. He threw a fit and disowned him even. Until...

 

"What? No. No way!"

 

"It's already decided, Zayn, what do you want the most in the world?" Zayn's father tilted his head at his son.

 

"For my dad to care," He threw his hands in the air, and no, he's not being over dramatic. He was not going to go on a date with some random block just cause his dad's company would double in size. Just, no. He thought that only happened in the 1800's but apperantly not. He's never hated his dad more.

 

"Where are you going? We still have to discuss when things will be held,"

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. Of course he loves having a large allowance and new things that he won't use in a couple of months but he wants to live a normal life where people don't think he's a snoody rich kid.

 

"School," He sneers and makes his way to his new sleek, black motorcycle.

And okay, it's really cliché but not really. He was the new kid. He had unruly curls and piercing green eyes an dimples. Zayn was pretty sure he was Satan. An angel who fell out of heaven.

He caught Zayn's stare and gave him a smirk, stuffing his colossal hands in his impossibly tight jeans.

 

Zayn sat by him at lunch not that people were already starting to crowd the dimply new kid, but he thought he'd just be nice.

 

"I saw you looking at me," He leaned over to Zayn.

 

"Observant aren't you?" Zayn smiles.

 

"I know who you are," He says after pausing for a minute.

 

"Yeah? Who?"

 

"Zayn Malik, the boy everyone wants. I've heard talk about you and you're family and that you're gay," Harry tells him and he's just eating curly fries. Zayn's a little freaked out.

 

He smiles politely at him and excuses himself from the table.

 

The boy grips his wrist and says "I'm Harry Styles by the way,"

 

Zayn nods at him and sits by Niall and Louis for the rest of lunch.

____________

 

"You look so handsome Zayn," Trisha coos at her son, clad in black jeans, combat boots, and a red Henley.

 

He nods politely at her and she sighs.

 

"I know you don't want to do this,"

 

"Then don't make me," He glowers at her. He's out the door and on his motorcycle in five minutes to escape talking to his father.

 

And okay, maybe he's okay with Liam Payne swooping him off his feet with his huge muscles and light brown stubble and dark brown eyes.

 

And when Liam kisses him goodnight he lets him. Let's him slip his tongue in his mouth and rub Zayn's side. It's not what his first kiss with Liam was pictured but he doesn't think about it too much.

____

Harry approaches Zayn first this time and he's wearing a black shirt and the pants he wore yesterday and some wedged boots.

 

"Would you go to a party with me today?"

 

"On a Wednesday night?"

 

"Yeah, why not?

 

"No, it's a school night,"

 

"Fine, whatever." He walks away from Zayn and sits in front of the classroom.

 

After school Zayn's texting Liam, who also happens to be into Chris Brown. And his doorbell rings and it's fucking Harry.

 

"What the fuck? Are you stalking me?"

 

"Shut up Zayn, get dressed we need to go,"

 

"I am not going,"

 

"Fucking test me,"

 

Zayn gulps and nods his head, dressing in black pants, combat boots and a grey Henley.

_____

"Why did I have to come?"

 

Harry looks at Zayn almost like he's trying to mentally save his image.

 

"Wanted to know if you were the stuck up Zayn Malik everyone says you are,"

 

"And..?"

 

"You are," Harry laughs.

 

Zayn try's not to stare and walks over the cooler to get a water,

 

Harry's beside him in a second.

 

"You are annoying,"

 

"And you are uptight,"

 

"The sexual tension between is like up here," Louis raises his hand all the above his head and he has literally come from no where.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Uhm same as you, mate," Louis winks and he know that means _getting a shag with a fit bloke_ and Zayn almost chokes on his water.

 

"It's not like that,'

 

"It is," Harry smiles griping his hand and pulling him away from Louis. Zayn waves a bye at Louis but he's talking to Aiden Grimshaw. "Show me rich boy, show me that you're not uptight,"

 

"I am not going to dance fore you nor do I have to prove anything to you,"

 

Harry stares st him before shimming over to him, like a _don't be shy_  and it's so ridiculous it makes Zayn laugh.

 

"C'mon, I'll take you home after," And Zayn was in no hurry to get home, and no, it had nothing to do with Harry.

 

He reluctantly nodded and brought Harry to the dance floor and gripped his shoulders and started dancing with him and yeah it was weird, but it was PG. And maybe Zayn was stupid when he thought Harry was getting hard and it excited him so he started dancing on him dirty and it was PG-13.

 

Harry hummed in approval.

 

"This is so wrong," Zayn mumbled barely coherent.

 

"Why? Because of that Liam Payne?" Harry stares at Zayn his eyes a slightly darker green.

 

Zayn nodded and pulled away. "I think I should go home,"

 

"We're both hard," Harry pouts and Zayn smiles at him, because he's such a beautiful boy and he wants Zayn not because of his money but because of him.

 

"Take me home, Harry," He rolls his eyes.

 

Harry groans, but nods and Liam is: 13 unread messages.

 

Zayn feels so guilty because Liam is such a nice boy who is good at kissing and _oh god, how fucked am I?_

 

 


	2. We've got to stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to preview this chapter butttt here it is xx enjoy!

"You're kidding? I only went on one date with him!"

"And I bet it was lovely. Now, I will be assigning a type of bodyguard type of deal. She'll make sure you're treating Mr.Payne right and make sure you ask him to be your boyfriend,"

"I'm not! This is my life, Yaser!" And maybe he went too far calling his father anything but _dad_ or _papa_ but he doesn't care and pushes the guilt down as his fathers face falls.

"Leave, Zayn," He sighs, rubbing his face.

____

"Well you had fun last night," Harry smiles at Zayn as soon as he walks into class.

Zayn hums and nods, "You did too,"

"Would you ever go with me again?"

"No," Zayn says and it's a little too quick and a little too hard to believe well, because he's lying.

"Riiiiight," And Zayn hates Harry Styles or at least that's what he tells himself.

This time Harry sits next to Zayn and they played footie under the desk which might've been a little immature.

_____

That's how it is. Zayn doesn't really remember anything after his one class with Harry. It's the only one he finds at least a little interesting. It's first form then after it's just a blur. And it's _not_ because of Harry.

____

Zayn puts on a t shirt and a new pair of black jeans and black combat. And yes, he does like Liam. And if he didn't his father would hate him and that's what he's been telling himself for the last of twenty minutes on the way to ask Liam to be his boyfriend.

Along with his body guard which is a girl called Perrie Edwards and she is to stay hidden from them while they have their "date".

Everything is a blur and at the end of the date Zayn asks Liam to be his boyfriend and surprise, surprise he says "What? Oh? Yes!"

And leaps onto Zayn and kisses him hard and Liam is a great kisser so Zayn isn't complaining. ________

Unknown: Do you want me to buy the glow in the dark condoms? Xx

Zayn: How'd you get my number Harry?

Harry: Harry? Xx

______

"No seriously, how'd you get my number? And my address?" Zayn asks him as soon as Harry walks into class. And Zayn now notices that Harry is always late to class.

"Same way I know about Liam Payne,"

"How?"

"A friend,"

"Harry!"

"Fine, fine whatever. If I tell you, will you-"

"No,"

"You didn't even know what I was going to say," Harry pouts. And Zayn only let's himself look at his lips for three seconds. "If I tell you I want a kiss,"

"I don't wanna know that bad,"

"You'll never know what else that person told me,"

"Fine, who?"

"I get a kiss?"

"Yes, Harry. Just tell me."

"I work for Liam's mum at a restaurant and Liam stops by there a few times and so I took his phone and got all your information," by this time Zayn's mouth is hung open. "You'll catch a fly,"

"Shut up. You...That's....You could get arrested!"

"Why do you care Zayn?" Zayn just rolls his eyes,

"How'd you know he had that stuff on his phone anyway?"

"I just assumed? I guess he talked about you well enough, so I thought you were an item but you weren't yet and you asked him to be you're boyfriend? He freaked. Wouldn't shut up!"

Zayn nodded his head.

"My kiss?" And there's this sinister smirk on his fav that Zayn finds very attractive. He smiles slightly and pecks Harry's cheek.

He just let's out a puff of air because that was obviously not what he wanted. "Saturday is this really sick party, and you wanna come?"

"All you two do all day in my class is talk! All day. And I've tried to ignore it, but c'mon we're here for education purposes..." Mrs.Thirwall sasses and Harry apologizes and they don't talk for the rest of class.

______

"So?"

"So?" Zayn repeated.

"Will you come?"

"I have a boyfriend now Harry,"

"We won't do anything," Zayn laughed because yeah, about seventeen people have told him about his sexual tension with Harry and he's started to believe it. "It's us,"

And Zayn got a little scared when Harry whipped his head in Zayn's direction and his eyes grew full and he looked like this little kid in a candy store. Zayn felt it too though, he wasn't sure what.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

______

And Zayn has the worst kind of luck, really, because Liam wants to take him to his mums restaurant works because, "I have a really good friend I want you to meet. I think you'll like him." And Liam has no clue.

"Harry,"

"What Liam?"

"I brought my boyfriend, could you meet him?"

But by the time Liam said "Boyfriend" Harry was already out the kitchen and right infront of them.

"He's just as hot as you described him," Harry smirks at Zayn, grabbing his hand and giving it a kiss. Zayn held in a blush, well no, he didn't, he looked like a tomato and he pulled away from Harry once the curly haired boy starts laughing hysterically at him. "I'm Harry Styles,"

"Zayn," and he decided to play along soo..."Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know. Do you watch porn?"

And Zayn was cackling. Loud and bright and oh my God he really has no limit. 

Harry felt quite accomplished and watched Zayn laugh hysterically at his lousy pun.

"Oh my, uhm...I think I'll just get Burniece to take care of us."

Zayn had just finished laughing at that but their was still a hell of a smile on his face.

Liam gave Harry a warning glare at Harry who just raised his hands in surrender. Liam pecked Zayn on the forehead.

"What was that?" Liam asked, once they've sat down in a booth.

Zayn shrugged. "Nothing to worry about,"

And no, Zayn didn't share even a few glances with Harry and watch him smirk when he was basically saying "You're on a date with Liam but you're looking at me," 

Liam is hot. He's fucking sexy so when he went down on Zayn that night at his house he didn't object. Harry and him weren't a thing but Liam and him are so it's only right.

______

"Why are you always late?"

Harry shrugs. He has this big gash over his eyebrow and Harry doesn't look the kind to be fighting or anything.

Zayn goes into complete panic mode and grabs Harry's hand pulling him towards the toilets. He doesn't even care that the teacher will kill them.

"Zayn...you have a boyfriend," Harry tutts smirking when Zayn pulls him into the cubicle.

"Harry look at your face. You have a deep looking cut."

"It's not even that big, you're just a worry wort,"

"Harry..."

"Fine! I'm a boxer and this guy got mad or whatever, punched me."

"That is...you're so stupid!"

"Thanks Zayn. No really, because I don't get enough of that from my parents." And Zayn hadn't ever seen someone look so enraged at him.

"Don't be cross, Harry. I'm so sorry...really sorry. Just...can I look at it?"

Harry scoffed and looked at Zayn.

"'Sorry' hasn't and probably will never fix anything,"

Zayn watched as Harry walked out of the toilets and probably back to the classroom.

And he felt like a little boy. All alone and his favorite teddy bear had just gotten lost.

And wow, he can't really remember the last time he said sorry (and meant it).

______

They both got detention

______

"Are you okay? You seem off," Liam asked. 

Zayn shook his head and bit his lip. Then he connected his lips with Liam's and moved over to his straddling his waist.

"Zayn?" Liam breathed.

Zayn only hummed and started grinding down on Liam.

He let out a grunt of approval but moved Zayn off him.

"Your mums downstairs and your dad is in the next room, next time yeah?" Liam pecked his lips and murmured a good-bye.

And no, Zayn was not gonna be the person to use someone to take his frustration out on so, especially if it was because of another person who he'd like to have a relationship with so he broke up with Liam and, "Is it because I wouldn't shag you?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

So naturally Zayn went to the 'party' Harry had invited him too by Louis because Louis knew everyone so of course he knew where the party would be. But the only thing was..."I'll only tell you if I can come with you." But it's whatever, Zayn guesses.

When they pull up at the venue Zayn feels so small because yeah, he wears leather jackets and combat boots but these people looked all types of crazy and dark and everyone was wearing black in contrast to Zayn's white v neck.

And people don't seem to notice the two except they do. They watch as Zayn's brown doe eyes scan the crowd and his narrow hips and red lips peeking out from his chest and they want.

And they want Louis too, his wide hips and torqouise eyes that flash wild and he lets a boy with warm eyes take him gently by the waist and Zayn's not comfotable with it. He takes Louis' wrist but Louis just sends him an 'It's okay' smile.

And wow, now Zayn's shuffling through people and pushing past them because he has a purpose for being here.

And he feels eyes burning in his shirt and he snaps his head towards Harry. He has this expression on his face looking at Zayn. He's wearing those jeans again and boots but he has on a button with a few of the buttons undone so you can see the swallows on his chest.

"You're not invited," Harry tells him.

"You invited me though. I told you I was coming"

"Who gave you my address?"

It's Harrys house?

"A friend,"

"Hmm..." He pauses for a second and scans the crowd, "Who's the stalker now?" And he has the most challenging look on his face and Zayn wants to wipe it off. So he does. He kisses Harry, because it's the best he can come up with.

But he kisses Harry mostly because he wants to. He kisses Harry because he's a beautiful boy who cares a whole lot about Zayn.

And Harry grips Zayn's waist and brings him closer. And it feels better than Liam or Louis or even Niall who is a really good kisser(the only people he ever kissed).

He doesn't know, he just wants more, he wants more of that arousal feeling. More of Harry.

Harry laughs into Zayn's mouth when he grinds into him. "But Zayn, there people around!" He laughs, obviously mocking what Zayn would say.

And Harry looks so...he doesn't even know. His lips are swollen pink as well as his cheeks.

Harry grins at Zayn before frowning, "Ugh! No Zayn, I'm supposed to be cross with you. You can't just come here and kiss me and everything's okay."

And Zayn hadn't had a plan B or for that matter didn't even have a Plan A.

"I'm so sorry Harry okay? I should've like tried to at least understand?"

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling?"

And Harry laughs, well, more like a snort then covers his mouth and he actually looks embarrassed.

Harry nods after that and pulls Zayn in for another kiss. "This is nice," He mutters against Zayn's lips.

Zayn hums in aggreement and groans when Harry licks his way into his mouth and wow, yeah he's made out with Liam but damn, he's seeing stars and there's this feeling pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

"I'm horny," He whispers when he pulls away.

And he expects Harry to laugh but it looks like Harry is in the same situation.

"Will you fuck me?" He whispers hotly in Harry's ear. Because it's okay to be like this with Harry. Because Harry makes him feel things.

And the look on Harry's face is worth it. His eyes blown wide and lips slightly parted.

He pulls them into his bedroom and locks the door quickly and Zayn's reattaching lips and his hands are everywhere unbuttoning Harry's shirt and yanking off his pants until Harry is completely naked.

Harry helps Zayn out of his shoes then helps him undress as well and they tumble onto the bed and it's all hot skin and teeth.

Harry climbs on top of Zayn and just grabs his face though because, "Are you sure?"

Zayn just nods and arches his hips into Harry and he lets out a throaty groan. 

"Need you now," Harry is chanting it and Zayn sees stars and the moon when Harry slips into him. Its all tangled limbs and hot kisses and sweaty skin after that.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing endings so try to enjoy? xx

"I can't believe you'd put my company in jeopardy, Zed!"

"I dont care about you're company! We're well off now. You're too greedy, Papa."

Yaser scoffs, "And all this for what? A boy who had no future?"

What?

"Oh, I know all about that Garry boy with the curls,"

"It's Harry," Zayn corrects him and maybe he just lost all respect for his dad, just nearly.

"I don't give  three fucks! You are getting back with Liam Payne, alright? This is my roof"

Zayn is just nearly done with him but then he says, "Then I won't be under you're roof,"

When Zayn opens the door to his dad's office his mom is just leaned by the door. Zayn rolls his eyes, getting ready for whatever's about to come.

"Where will you stay? Surely not with that boy who basically wears rags."

"You too mum? I love him," He honestly doesn't know what love feels like. But he thinks he does because Harry just makes him feel that way.

"Liam is such a nice boy though." And Zayn pushes past her and finds a suitcase and shoves random clothes he finds on the floor inside.

"Zed!"

"No, I...look. Liam is nice okay? He's just not what I find interesting? He's exactly like me,"

"That's a good thing. You'll have so much in common."

"We do," Zayn agrees, "It's uninteresting. He's just...we're not compatible."

"For papa?"

"When did you become a gold digger?" And he stands to his feet and the suitcase makes a loud echo throughout the house as it hits each stair.

"I'm not! You know that! I'm looking out for your father,"

Zayn snorts a laugh, "You never cared this much before," And he takes his car to Louis house.  
\-----  
"Can I move in?"

Louis laughs at him but when he sees that he's got a large suitcase and doe eyes he's nodding.

"Yeah, I told you too ages ago. Living with your parents can only go on for so long, before their worse than old cheese,"

"That is the worst," Zayn agrees.  
\-----

Harry walks into the classroom Monday morning and he looks like he's still relishing in the afterglow of Saturday with that huge, stupid smile.

"You seem happy,"

"Nah, I'm doing okay I guess,"

Zayn nods at that and makes point of ignoring Harry when he jabs his side with a pencil.

"I'm trying to work, maybe you should too."

Harry rolls his eye, because it's obivouacked not a choice.

When the bell rings all the students pack up their things trying as fast as they can to leave first.

"My parents want me back with Liam,"

"Too bad, honestly. We had sex and everything so I think I should get to be your boyfriend." Zayn crinkles his nose at him and Harry smiles back.

"I went to your house yesterday. You weren't there,"

"Oh, I moved in with Louis."

Harry makes a face and, "oh,"

"He's been my best friend since like birth,"

"Yeah, but you've also had sex with him,"

"I was drunk off my arse."

Harry only nods at him and Zayn knows he's over thinking it.

"Its only you," Zayn says pressing a kiss to his cheek. And Harry's blushing this beautiful shade of pink.

-/-

"I don't care anymore, we don't care anymore we want you back home," Yaser says, resting his hands on Zayn's shoulders firmly.

"No, I'm ok at Lou's. He's like a brother," 

"But-"

"I'm not changing my mind okay? Just let me do this."

Zayns parents nod and he knows he's won.

-/-

Its a lazy Saturday and Zayn and Harry are cuddling but Harry is being really fidgety.

"You okay?" Zayn asks untangling himself from Harry.

"Yeah, I was just thinking like we've been together for a month and I think I love you, like the kind of love where I want to spend Wednesday nights eating take out and watching marathons with you,"

Zayn's heart is beating so loud he's sure Harry can hear it.

"You don't have to say it," but Harry does want Zayn to say it because his face is so red from embarrassment and he's even more fidgety.

"But I do, And I love you Harry."

 

fin

 

 

 


End file.
